1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner structures and, in particular, to furniture guard bumpers for use on a vacuum cleaner nozzle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,246, John R. Gammeter shows a vacuum cleaner structure wherein a bumper is secured to the nozzle by buttons provided on opposite ends thereof received in openings in the nozzle rear wall. Means are provided at the corners of the bumper defining diagonal webs seating in cooperating kerfs in the nozzle for preventing displacement thereof. The bumper is molded to a size and shape to fit tightly about the nozzle and is formed of resilient material, such as molded rubber, permitting the buttons to hold the bumper taut about the exposed faces of the nozzle.
Another form of furniture guard bumper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,090 of Frank S. Howard. The bumper illustrated therein includes retaining end portions receivable in slots in the nozzle housing.
Carl E. Meyerhoefer shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,613, a furniture guard bumper for use with a vacuum cleaner having a flange portion which, when the bumper is mounted on the housing, is interposed between spaced walls of the housing to function on the order of a gasket, as well as a retaining member to minimize the transmission of noise and vibration between the parts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,476 of Milton J. Johnson et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, the bumper strip is provided with an attaching portion received in a slot in the door defining the sidewall of the nozzle to secure the bumper strip to the door.
Dale E. Lowder et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,697, disclose a floor polisher wherein a bumper is mounted on the housing by means of a tongue on the housing engaging a groove in the bumper to trap the peripheral portion of the bumper between the motor housing portion and brush housing portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,026, Bengt Olof Crener shows a vacuum cleaning apparatus wherein resilient springs are provided for biasing the bearing supports so as to urge the agitator or beater brush downwardly against the surface being cleaned.